Acosada por Snape
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Hermione tiene que hacerle una visita al psicólogo en busca de ayuda por culpa de Snape. Lemon One shot.


**Acosada por Snape**

* * *

_Este es mi primer fanfic, es un lemon sobre SS/HG, los personajes, como ya saben, no son míos sino que son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling. Espero que les guste! Muchos besos! ;)_

* * *

- Preséntese

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años y he sido violada por mi profesor de pociones.

Me encontraba tumbada en un diván en la consulta de un psicólogo, Ginny me obligó a venir, necesitaba ayuda después de lo que había sucedido. Hacía días que no podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía lo veía a él, haciéndome sentir cosas que ni si quiera sabía que podría experimentar. Mi amiga pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por mí.

- Continúe por favor. – me dijo el hombre sentado detrás del diván en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro tomando nota. Yo no le veía, algo que agradezco porque me resultaría muy incómodo hacer mi confesión viéndole a la cara.

- Está bien.- suspiré.- Faltaba una semana para que me graduase junto con todos los de 7º curso que consiguieron aprobar. Quería dedicarme a la medimagia, estaba feliz, el señor oscuro había caído y había aprobado todos los ÉXTASIS con las mejores notas que se registraron en Hogwarts desde hacía varios años.

Continuábamos yendo a las clases, charlábamos con los profesores, practicábamos hechizos, realizábamos pociones, no solo para perfeccionar sino para abastecer tanto la enfermería como las reservas de Snape. En fin, lo normal. Pero desde hace un año venía notando un trato… "especial" por parte de mi ahora ex profesor de pociones.

Estábamos en la clase de Snape cuando...

**Flashback**

* * *

- Hermione… no notas algo distinto a Snape… ¿contigo?

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- Bueno… aparte de que no te regaña ni se burla de ti… quizás son imaginaciones pero creo…

- ¿Sí Ronald?- le pregunté empezando a exasperarme.

- Mione… creo que te mira mucho… demasiado diría yo, a veces lo he pillado mirand…

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA CAFETERÍA PARA QUE ESTÉN MOLESTANDO CON SU PARLOTEO EN MI CLASE!- gritó furioso Snape levantándose y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, la clase entera se estremeció.

- Lo… lo siento se… señor…

- ¡DE WEASLEY ME LO ESPERABA, PERO DE USTED NO! ¡EN MI DESPACHO DESPUÉS DE LA CENA!-fue lo último que dijo antes de que sonara el timbre con el que se daba por terminada la clase.

Salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos fuera del castillo, hacía una tarde preciosa, Harry había quedado con Ginny y yo le propuse a Ron continuar la conversación que teníamos a medias. Fuimos a sentarnos bajo un árbol al lado del lago. El césped estaba repleto de hierba y había florecitas de colores a nuestro alrededor. La escena era muy romántica, Ron me gustaba tanto… a veces era un patán pero cuando estaba conmigo se volvía encantador. Tanto así que cogió un puñado de flores y me las dio a modo de ramito.

- Gracias Ron, son hermosas.- le dije y besé su mejilla haciendo que al contacto se puso violentamente roja, si, un encanto.

- De nada Mione…

Nos quedamos callados un par de minutos viendo como el sol, de un tono anaranjado, se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Finalmente hablé:

- Bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo cuando Snape nos interrumpió?

- Es que te va a sonar a tontería o no le darás importancia, pero te decía que lo he pillado muchas veces mirándote en clase, bueno, y no solo en clase. A veces en el Gran Comedor, lo he visto.

- Ron, no sé qué estarás insinuando, pero no creo que un profesor mire… "raro" a una alumna.- Ron giró el cuerpo poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros.

- Como sea Herms, pero no me da buena espina. Si ese murciélago te tocara…

Ron se estaba poniendo rojo de ira. – Ron, tranquilízate ¿vale?, mírame a los ojos, todo está bien.- Él bufó como respuesta.

- Lo mataría Hermione, juro que…- Pero no pudo continuar, lo besé como si no existiera un mañana. Al principio creí que me rechazaría pero lejos de eso profundizó el beso asiéndome con una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi nuca.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, pero de pronto empezó a oscurecerse el cielo y un aire frío hizo que tuviéramos que ir dentro del castillo. Subimos a la sala común y nos sentamos en el sofá frente al fuego. Estaba tan a gusto que me dormí en su hombro.

Llegó la hora de cenar y bajamos al comedor haciendo el tonto por los pasillos, empujándonos, y haciéndonos cosquillas. Empezamos a cenar como siempre lanzándonos miradas furtivas mientras Harry y Ginny se hacían carantoñas. De pronto Ron, que estaba sentado en frente de mí, miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores con cara de cabreo. Me giré y vi que el profesor Snape nos miraba con cara de asco. De golpe se levantó y se fue por la puerta de los profesores.

Miré a Ron y le susurré con resignación un "tengo que irme". Él abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró, no estaría cómodo con la idea de que me encerrara en la mazmorra con el detestable de Snape, pero si no acudía, sería un suicidio.

Llegué al despacho y cuando mis nudillos iban a rozar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muy cabreado profesor fulminándome con la mirada. – Pase Granger.

Entré y cerró la puerta tras de mí con un golpe seco. Luego se puso delante de mí con los brazos cruzados mirándome.

- Señor… ¿qué quiere que haga?- dije mirando alrededor, todo parecía limpio y ordenado.

- Comportarse.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Lo que ha oído, Granger.- respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

- Oiga… si ha sido por lo que ha pasado en clase…

- No, no ha sido por lo que ha pasado en mi clase.

Dudé, ¿a qué se refería entonces si desde que salí del aula no volví a verlo?- No entiendo.

- Ha sido por lo del lago, no se haga la estúpida.

- ¿Lo… del lago? Yo… no he hecho nada en el lago…

- ¡SÍ!- me gritó acercándose peligrosamente dejando caer los brazos.- ¡USTED ESTABA EN EL LAGO DÁNDOSE BESITOS CON ESE IDIOTA DE WEASLEY!

- ¿Y que hay de malo en que dos personas se quieran y se besen?

- Usted no es una cualquiera para irse dando el lote por ahí a ojos de todo el mundo.

- Disculpe profesor, pero no había nadie mirándonos y yo no soy ninguna cualquiera.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Levanté la mano ofendida y le golpee en la mejilla marcándole la mano en su nívea piel. Los oscuros cabellos se agitaron por el golpe y cuando recuperó la compostura me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y me comenzó a besar. Con la otra mano sacó su varita de la capa y hechizó la puerta.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Bastardo!

- Este bastardo va a comprobar si usted no es una cualquiera.- dijo abriéndome la camisa violentamente haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones.- Estese quieta, leona, sino no tendré compasión con usted.

No paraba de retorcerme intentando soltarme, intentaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie podía escucharme, había puesto un hechizo para que no nos oyeran y tampoco podía escapar. Pronto me encontré aprisionada entre la pared y él y comenzó a subirme la falda besando mi cuello.

- Maldito murciélago… ¡TE ODIO!- Le dije golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

- Me pones cada vez peor con ese carácter, Granger. No sabes la rabia que me ha dado el verla con ese asqueroso Weasley…- dijo, y al recordarlo se cabreó y lo pagó con mi cuello clavándome los dientes como un vampiro.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Me hace daño!

- Como no se deje llevar acabaré con usted, ¡ESTESE QUIETA Y CORRESPONDA MIS BESOS COMO HACÍA CON WEASLEY ESTA TARDE O LO MATARÉ!- dijo gritándome y lamiéndome desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

Aquella amenaza hizo que dejara de forcejear y que colocara suavemente los brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantando una pierna y colocándola en su cintura atrayéndolo. Él dejó mi cuello y me miró a los ojos lanzándome una mirada llena de deseo que me erizó toda la piel.

- ¿No se resistirá?- preguntó con la voz ronca producto de la lujuria que sentía. Tenía los ojos entornados, su mirada era hambrienta, cosa que hizo que empezara a tener calor, nadie me había mirado así nunca.

- No… profesor, haré lo que usted desee- dije dejándome llevar mientras él me acariciaba el muslo que tenía alrededor de su cadera. No dejaba de observarme con esa mirada que me embriagaba cada vez más haciéndome perder la cordura.

Él comenzó a subir la mano haciéndome humedecer. Mi miedo estaba dando paso a la excitación que estaba provocándome. Estaba tan tremendamente excitada que lo cogí del cuello del traje y acercándolo a mis labios empecé a besarlo frenéticamente. Esto hizo que Snape se quedase estático unos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos, no se lo esperaba. Luego los cerró y metió su lengua en mi boca, tal y como yo hacía.

- ummmm profesor…- le dije desabrochándole la capa que cayó al suelo junto a mi camisa y con un tirón hice que la suya se abriera saltando todos los botones como él había hecho con mi ropa.

- Granger… estoy deseando probarte…

- Cállese.- le ordené tirando su camisa al suelo y lamiendo ahora yo su cuello. Por su parte Snape comenzó a rozarse contra mi humedad, todavía escondida por mi ropa interior haciéndome gemir.

Me enrolló la falda y empezó a amasar mis senos besando y lamiendo la parte que sobresalía del sostén.

- Creo que ya me cansé de su sujetador, señorita Granger.- Y de un tirón me lo arrancó y lo tiró al suelo. Me empezó a morder y a jugar con mis senos pellizcándolos con una mano, mientras que con la otra empezó a frotarme con los dedos el clítoris, ya por dentro de las braguitas. Lentamente le cogí la mano con la que estaba torturándome y la saqué viendo como sus dedos estaban brillantes de mi cálida esencia. Él levantó la vista boquiabierto y noté cómo su miembro se endurecía más si cabía cuando comencé a lamérselos. Parecía que el pantalón iba a estallarle.

- Me cansé de estar aquí- le dije al fin dándole un empujón que hizo que retrocediera medio metro. Él se molestó un poco pero sonrió cuando vio que me quitaba la falta y me aproximaba a él llevándolo hasta un butacón y sentándolo de golpe.

- Es usted muy mala…- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él sin contestar. - ¿No habla?

- Béseme- le dije cogiéndolo por detrás del cuello acariciando su sedoso cabello negro.

- Granger…- me dijo agarrándome de las caderas mientras lamía su cuello.- elévese un poco para que pueda desabrocharme el pantalón.

Yo me elevé sobre las rodillas y quedando con mi vientre contra su cara él empezó a bajarse los pantalones y a lamerme.

- ummmmm… profesor…

- ¿Sí Granger?- dijo frotando su erección contra mis braguitas. Estábamos sudando.

- Hágame suya…- esto terminó de enloquecer a Snape que metió su mano dentro del calzoncillo y sacó su poderoso, lánguido y ancho miembro. Me quedé mirándolo asombrada y él me acercó a sus labios besandome apasionadamente.

- Tranquila, tendré cuidado.- dijo volviéndome a besar. Luego hizo a un lado la tela de mi braguita y me colocó sobre la punta lentamente. Solo rozarme la entrada me hizo gemir de placer.- baje despacio… así… muy bien preciosa…

Comenzó a entrar en mí poco a poco, la verdad me extrañaba cómo podía ser tan delicado cuando momentos antes había estado como un poseso con la idea de cogerme por la fuerza.

Ya estaba casi dentro del todo, sentía mucho dolor, así que se quedó quieto dejando que me acostumbrase.

- Ahora comenzaré a moverme- me avisó, y mientras empezaba a moverse me empezó a besar suavemente, delineando mis labios con su lengua. El dolor se transformó en placer. - Señorita Granger…- susurró en mis labios. – me vuelves loco…

Yo subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, Snape rugía de placer agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura, tenía su negro cabello pegado a la cara del sudor mirándome con sus profundos y oscuros ojos, más atractivo de lo que podría imaginar.

- Sev… Severus…

- Siiii… di mi nombre… eres deliciosa… tan jodidamente estrecha- gemía.

- Severusss… aaaah…- Me arqueaba hacia atrás cabalgando sobre él, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. – me vengo… no puedo aguantarlo más…

- Vente para mí… insufrible sabelotodo…- rugió él tomándome de la cara con ambas manos- pero míreme…- demandó él con cara de estar echando el polvo de su vida.

- DIOSSSS… SEVERUUUUUSSSS…- diciendo esto alcancé el clímax arrastrándolo a él conmigo, se vació completamente dentro de mí y nos cogimos de la cara ansiosos por besarnos.

Nos quedamos abrazados semidesnudos, exhaustos, todavía jadeantes y sudando exageradamente.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

- Y eso fue todo. Desde entonces no he dejado de soñar con él, no soy la misma. Al principio pensé que me dejaba llevar para que a Ron no le hiciera daño, pero lo cierto es que ese hombre me embrujaba. A menudo tengo la extraña sensación de que me observa. Me gradué y no volví a verle pero no sé… lo siento cerca, incluso ahora mismo. Parece que tengo manía persecutoria o algo así… ¿usted qué opina?- le pregunté mirando distraída a una ventana.

- Opino que es una insufrible sabelotodo y que me encanta que sueñe conmigo.

"Esa voz…"

Me giré horrorizada viendo cómo el psicólogo yacía amordazado e inconsciente en el suelo y él estaba sentado en el sillón sonriéndome.

Él se levantó lentamente del sillón y se arrodilló a un lado del diván donde me encontraba.

- ¿Me has echado de menos Granger?- dijo sonriéndome.

- Esto es acoso.

- ¿Acaso no le gusta?- me preguntó pícaramente acariciando mis labios con sus dedos.

- Me encanta.

Y un segundo después estábamos besándonos.

FIN

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡dejen sus reviews please! ^^ ¡besos a tods! MariaLestrange23_


End file.
